A rainy day
by icegirl-kat
Summary: A bit of KatieOliver Fluff mixed with rain. Katie is feeling depressed. Along comes Oliver to help cheer her up. Will something else blossom from this 'chat? RnR 1-shot fluff


Katie and Oliver fic: one shot.  
  
Summary: Katie's feeling depressed about certain things... and a certain someone. A talk between Katie and Oliver leads to be more. Katie/Oliver FLUFF. One shot please RnR!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I have just used these for my own entertainment. ______________________________________________________*  
  
Katie sighed; she sat down at the front of the Gryffindor stands on the Quidditch pitch. They had just won the Quidditch Cup, but she didn't want to be celebrating, it was her last year with Oliver Wood, her best friend and secret crush.  
  
The wind was strong, rain poured down from the sky, it just shows what a few hours difference can do to the serenity of a place.  
  
Katie brushed a wet piece of her golden hair out of her face; the rain was irritating, but it was somewhat peaceful and drowned all her worries. She always use to play Quidditch in the rain when she was just a young little girl.  
  
Katie was now nearing the end of her fifth year; the Quidditch season had just ended, meaning less time with Oliver. Sure she was his friend, along with every other girl in the school. It just seemed unfair in a way that Quidditch was the thing that connected her to her crush. Although he'd probably never think of her more than just a chaser.  
  
Oliver had told her that she was one of his closest friends, but why was she to believe him? Her, plane Jane, Katherine Bell, is not a close friend to Gryffindor Quidditch Star.  
  
Yes, Katie Bell thought not much of herself; she was an extremely modest girl. Great grades, fun and kind friends, quite pretty, but all in all a very modest person.  
  
She has long, golden blonde/brown hair and light green eyes. Her parents, both muggles, very proud of her but aching to know what Quidditch was and to actually experience the thrill of watching it.  
  
Whilst lost in thought; she didn't notice a person sit down next to her on the seats.  
  
"Hey Kates, thought you'd be up with everyone celebrating." Oliver, who sat next to her, said. "You really shouldn't be out here in the freezing cold. It's not good for your health."  
  
Katie smiled slightly, looking down at the ground, "well since Quidditch is over, I don't really have a reason to stay healthy."  
  
"But you've still got school work." Oliver retaliated, "come on Bell, it's pouring like mad out here, why don't we go inside."  
  
Katie sighed, this is what she will miss. Just sitting down and talking freely to Oliver. But it will all end soon; Oliver will be a champion Quidditch player, travelling around the world and she will still be at school, never knowing what he is doing.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Oliver asked, concerned. He looked at his best friend, chocolate brown eyes searching hers.  
  
"It's just that... why don't we go inside? You're right, this isn't good for our health." Katie mumbled, standing up.  
  
"I'm more concerned about your health than mine..." Oliver said softly, standing up. They walked in silence over towards the changing rooms, it was the closest shelter to where they were.  
  
Once inside, Oliver sighed, he took a seat down on the bench across from Katie, "so, you wanna tell me what's wrong? Or am I going to have to stay here and guess..." Oliver smirked.  
  
Katie smiled, she brushed a hand through her wet hair; leaving water over the ground. "You're gonna think I sound like a total idiot."  
  
"Try me." Oliver said, softly entwining her fingers with his.  
  
Katie blushed, even the slightest touch of Oliver's skin on hers was electrifying and was creating Katie to have butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"It's just that... you will be leaving at the end of this school year and I'm gonna miss you. You'll probably forget about me soon and-"  
  
Oliver put a finger to her lips (the one not holding her hand), "Katie, I could never forget about you. You've been my best friend for years! And I'm sure you'll be loving having a new quidditch captain."  
  
Oliver smirked, removing his finger from her lips.  
  
"I guess I'm just being silly." Katie blushed, a reassuring smile creeping up on her face. 'Why does Oliver always have this effect on me?' She wondered.  
  
"Come on, I'm now craving a little rain, what better time to go frolicking in the rain than with my good buddy Katie?" Oliver grinned, standing up and helping Katie up.  
  
To Katie's disappointment, Oliver let go of her hand and the walked out, back onto the pitch in the freezing cold rain, but ironically it seemed a bit more enjoyable with Oliver around.  
  
Katie stuck her tongue out, tasting the refreshing drops as they evaporated on her tongue.  
  
Oliver looked at Katie in awe; she was truly something amazing. The way she could seem like a sweet and innocent child when she wanted to be. He found himself staring at her and quickly averted his gaze to the posts.  
  
Katie giggled slightly, she sat down on the sandy field and looked up at the sky, rain fogging her vision.  
  
"Hey Bell." Oliver said, kneeling down besides her and saying her last name affectionately.  
  
"Yeah Wood?" Katie looked at him, her hands positions behind her; supporting her stay up.  
  
"Thanks." He replied simply.  
  
Katie looked at him quizzidly, thanks? What did she do to make him thank her? "Huh?" She said simply.  
  
"Thankyou for being a friend, thankyou for always supporting me and never judging me. Thanks for being yourself, Kate."  
  
Katie smiled and shrugged, "no problem I guess."  
  
Oliver nodded, "I could do for a nice warm hot chocolate by the Gryffindor common room now." He said, shivering in the rain.  
  
"You wanna go inside?" Katie asked, about to stand up when Oliver stopped her.  
  
"There's just something I gotta do before I loose my courage to do it at all." He said.  
  
Oliver leaned in, he brushed his lips across hers. Katie was taken back, her fantasy, dreams, were all just happening.  
  
Katie put her arms around Oliver's neck, she deepened the kiss, enjoying every second of it.  
  
What seemed like hours later; Oliver pulled away slightly, he smiled at Katie.  
  
"Do you want that hot chocolate and the fire now?" Katie said softly.  
  
"Only if it's by you." Oliver replied, standing up and pulling Katie up from the ground.  
  
"Of course." She smiled.  
  
They made their way back up to the school in silence, it was peaceful and seemed necessary for the moment. Oliver looked over at Katie, "by the way, good game today Bell, I'm pretty proud of you."  
  
Katie laughed; quidditch was once again operating his mind, but she didn't mind it.  
  
THE END!  
  
____________________________________________________________*  
  
AN: what did you think? A little too fluffy? Maybe a bit cheesy? Tell me because I was kinda in a cheesy mood when I wrote this :D  
  
REVIEW PLEASE AND MAKE ME HAPPY!  
  
By the way, if you haven't already, please read my story: "Friends and never more." About Katie and Oliver, I'd love it if you did.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU ON MY HANDS AND KNEES TO REVIEW!  
  
Oh and PLEASE REVIEW FRIENDS AND NEVER MORE! 


End file.
